Yuumasochist (Lovro's part)
by marinated
Summary: Lovro & Yuuma—Gurih steak dan letup kembang api jadi penutup keriuhan hari ini. #BangsatsuParadeProject #HariPucukSedunia


Lovro & Yuuma—Gurih steak dan letup kembang api jadi penutup keriuhan hari ini. #BangsatsuParadeProject #HariPucukSedunia

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu ©** Matsui Yuusei; **no commercial profit taken**. Probably OOC, akhir-akhir ini cuma nulis skripsi—mungkin susunan kalimat jadi sangat tydac enak dibaca. Untuk Yuumasochist.

* * *

 **YUUMAsochist (Lovro's part)**

 **bons rêves**

by sabun cair (id: 1859451)

* * *

Yuuma menemukan sosok itu di penghujung harinya yang panjang. Tertangkap mata begitu saja, seolah ingin melengkapi persepsinya tentang keabsurdan cara kebetulan bekerja.

"Lovro-san?"

Alis itu terangkat. Namanya tidak populer di kalangan remaja, apalagi yang hidupnya masih hijau dan matanya berbinar-binar. Tapi kalau anak ini mengenalinya maka kemungkinan….

 _Muridnya Irina?_

* * *

Nuansa cokelat muda dan putih gading yang santai. Musik jazz mengalun dari speaker. Seluruh deskripsi sebuah restoran _cozy_ yang digandrungi anak muda kekinian ada pada tempat itu. Lengkap dengan promo pembelian paket khusus dan hadiah gantungan HP bentuk kucing imut.

Satu-satunya hal yang agak janggal di sana hanyalah sesosok pria paruh baya dengan rahang dan ekspresi keras yang bahkan hanya dengan sekali lirik saja semua orang bisa menebak bahwa pria tersebut susah mengerti caranya bersenang-senang. Kepalang serius, kalau boleh frontal.

Dan di sinilah Isogai Yuuma berada kini, setelah menghabiskan waktu siang hingga sorenya dalam banyak wahana di Kunugiland, duduk berhadapan dengan pria bertampang serius itu; Lovro.

Yuuma juga mana tahu jika garis nasib tangannya telah merancang pertemuan dengan orang yang melatih pembunuh berbahaya semacam Bitch-sensei di tempat kepalang kasual macam ini. Diajak makan, pula.

Oh, bukan, bukan.

Kalau dirunut, sebenarnya pria itu bukannya murni mengajukan diri memberi Yuuma traktiran di tempat ini.

Yang sebenarnya terjadi adalah Yuuma tercenung dalam dua menit yang singkat ketika menyadari sosok tegap berkostum serba hitam yang ditangkap ujung visinya setelah menjauh dari area bianglala benar-benar Lovro. Iya, Lovro gurunya Bitch-sensei. Orang yang menjadi penyebab mengapa Bitch-sensei dan Karasuma-sensei pernah melakukan semacam pertarungan konyol—dan pada akhirnya berakhir dengan Karasuma-sensei yang membiarkan wanita berdarah Rusia itu menang.

Yuuma menatap Lovro penuh heran dan Lovro menatap anak itu balik dengan intens.

Satu-satunya yang memutus kontak mata mereka kala itu adalah bunyi perut Yuuma yang mengamuk tak tahu situasi, minta diisi.

"Kau mau makan sesuatu?"

Satu tawaran dan mereka berakhir duduk di restoran bersama salah satu mantan pembunuh paling berbahaya di dunia.

Entah ini namanya rejeki atau justru Yuuma sedang cari mati.

"Kenapa belum makan juga?"

Pertanyaan yang menghentak udara membuat anak laki-laki itu mengangkat wajah, memberi atensi penuh pada Lovro.

Pria itu duduk tepat di hdapannya. Secangkir espresso tanpa gula dan krim dan sirloin steak dipilihnya sendiri sebagai pengganjal perut. Baru diiris sedikit, Yuuma perhatikan. Bahkan Yuuma menebak belum ada lima suapan yang lewat kerongkongan Lovro.

Pria itu tampak mengecap bibirnya beberapa kali sambil sesekali melirik saus steak-nya. Pengalaman Yuuma bekerja paruh waktu sebagai pelayan restoran membuatnya bisa mengira-ngira bahwa pria itu tak merasa nyaman dengan rasa saus tersebut. Entah terlalu asin atau justru terlalu kuat.

Biasanya, pelanggan semacam ini akan menggerutu tentang kualitas makanan yang mereka dapati pada teman sebangku mereka. Namun Lovro hanya mempertahankan ekspresinya dan kembali mengiris satu potong lagi. Komplainnya ditahan—entah pria itu memaklumi sedikit cita rasa Jepang yang menempel di sana, atau memang sejak awal Lovro memang tidak memberi terlalu banyak ekspektasi pada restoran semacam ini, hanya dia dan Tuhan yang tahu.

"Kau tidak suka makanannya?"

Satu lagi pertanyaan. Kali ini, buru-buru Yuuma menggeleng cepat. Tidak ingin membuat pria yang telah berbaik hati menanggung seluruh biaya makan malamnya tersinggung. "Tidak, tidak. Tentu saja aku suka makanannya Lovro-san."

Benar. Tentu saja Yuuma suka makanannya. Apalagi karena bukan dia yang bayar.

… Di luar waktu promo, memangnya kapan lagi dia bisa makan steak enak gratis di restoran?

Memang tempat ini jauh jika dibandingkan restoran Perancis bintang lima. Ini hanya restoran biasa dengan bandrol harga per menu dapat mudah digapai kantong kelas menengah. Menu yang disajikan juga kepalang pasaran, banyak ditemui di banyak tempat. Rasa tidak terlalu istimewa, bahkan Lovro sendiri pun tak terlalu terkesan. Tapi untuk siswa dengan finansial rapuh seperti Yuuma, diajak makan di tempat ini sudah seperti tawaran mulia sepanjang masa. Irit seribu-dua ribu yen. Dan seribu-dua ribu yen itu, jika telaten, bisa ditabung untuk kelak membeli rumah yang layak bagi ibu serta adik-adiknya.

(dan sepanjang hari ini, sepertinya Yuuma memang sedang beruntung. Dari siang, dia belum mengeluarkan uang sepeser pun. Biaya makanannya selalu ditanggung pria-pria baik hati. Terpujilah mereka. Semoga orang-orang yang hari ini membuat Yuuma bahagia semuanya masuk surga. Amin.)

"Lantas kenapa tidak kusentuh?"

Barulah ketika pertanyaan ini terlontar, Yuuma bergerak menyuap. Menunjukkan pada Lovro bahwa ia tak keberatan dengan makanannya. Merenggangkan atmosfer sejenak.

Meski begitu, di detik selanjutnya, lidah Yuuma tak lagi bisa menahan pertanyaan, "Apa yang sedang Lovro-san lakukan?"

Yang ditanya mengangkat muka sebentar, ekspresinya masih dingin dan keras, membuat Yuuma buru-buru mengibaskan kedua tangan. "Bukan apa-apa. Maksudnya, Lovro-san tidak kelihatan seperti orang yang suka jalan ke taman hiburan jadi—"

"Irina mengirim spam ke emailku."

Layar telepon genggam dipamerkan.

Isinya gambar brosur promo Kunugiland.

Isogai Yuuma tersenyum simpul. Bitch-sensei mungkin ingin pria itu bersenang-senang, jadi mengirim gambar brosur promo itu pada Lovro-sensei berulang-ulang. Lebih rajin daripada SMS operator seluler yang mengisi kotak masuk ponsel Yuuma. Yah, kalau mengingat kepribadian Bitch-sensei, sih itu mungkin saja terjadi.

Yuuma tak sadar di ekspresinya kini tengah mengembang sebuah lengkung kurva, membuat Lovro mengernyit. "Ada yang lucu?"

Tertangkap basah, buru-buru Yuuma menggelengkan kepala.

"Tak ada, sungguh," ucap anak itu. "Hanya saja … yah, kalian sangat akrab."

"Siapa?"

"Lovro-san dan Bitch-sensei."

"Begitukah?" Lovro balik bertanya, berpikir. Selama ini Irina memang murid kebanggaannya. Dia mengajarkan Irina menjadi pembunuh yang tajam.

Tak berlebihan jika menyebut setengah dari kebanggaan yang ada pada Lovro kini adalah Irina. Makanya, ketika dia menemukan Irina berleha-leha mengajari murid-murid kelas E dan bukannya langsung menyelesaikan misi, itu membuatnya murka luar biasa. Lovro tak pernah mengajarkannya membuang waktu. Kecepatan dan efisiensi adalah hal utama.

Yuuma mengangguk atas pertanyaan Lovro. Dia kemudian menambahkan, "Maksudku, Irina-sensei pasti percaya sekali pada Lovro-san. Makanya dia bisa menjadi sehebat sekarang."

Gedikan bahu. "Aku cuma mengasah kemampuannya. Dia memang sudah berbakat sejak awal."

Lovro meneguk kopinya sedikit, membiarkan pahitnya menyebar di dalam indera perasa, baru kemudian mengalihkan atensi ke Yuuma.

Anak laki-laki itu duduk dengan sikap yang lebih kikuk dan bibirnya menekan rapat.

"Apa yang ingin kaukatakan?" tembak Lovro, langsung pada titik sasaran. Mengagetkan Yuuma untuk sepersekian sekon yang singkat.

Namun Yuuma menggenggam garpu dan pisaunya. Mengumpulkan tekad untuk membuka mulutnya dan bilang-

"Apa aku bisa menjadi murid Lovro-san, seperti Bitch-sensei?"

Alis itu terangkat. Setengah oleh heran, setengahnya lagi terkejut.

Menjadi muridnya seperti Irina, dia bilang.

Mulut Lovro masih rapat.

Irina pernah bercerita tentang anak ini. Isogai Yuuma. Salah satu murid dengan potensi petarung jarak dekat. Kemampuan manuver pisaunya hebat, responnya cepat. Bibit baik. Tapi kenapa dia memilih Lovro?

Kemana Karasuma yang seharusnya memoles?

Dia memperhatikan Isogai Yuuma. Postur tubuh. Ekspresi. Menilai mereka semua dalam satu pandangan pertimbangan.

Bagaimanapun, Lovro hanya memilih murid dengan kemampuan terbaik.

* * *

Ledakan kembang api menjadi penutup petualangan Yuuma hari itu. Warna-warni yang hanya rekah sesat itu menghias pelataran malam. Sebentar, lalu mati. Kemudian digantikan beberapa yang lain.

Hari ini berlalu begitu saja seperti mimpi.

"Terima kasih untuk makan malam dan juga tumpangan taksinya, Lovro-san."

Isogai Yuuma membungkuk sopan, tulus berterima kasih telah diantar, aman dan selamat, sampai ke rumah. Tidak persis ke depan rumahnya juga, sih. Hanya di depan gang, tapi Yuuma sudah bisa melihat lampu rumahnya menyala dari sini.

Ini sudah lebih dari cukup, pikirnya.

Di tempatnya berstagnansi, Lovro hanya mengangguk samar sebelum bilang, "Jaga kondisimu." Membuat sang ketua kelas mengedipkan mata dua kali. Bingung, jelas. Dan untuk merespon kebingungan anak lelaki di hadapannya ini, Lovro malah menghela napas.

"Kaubilang ingin jadi muridku. Jadi, mulai sekarang, jaga kondisimu." Dia membuka kembali pintu taksi yang tadi ia tumpangi, "Irina ditempa oleh latihan yang tak bisa kaubayangkan sebelum jadi seperti sekarang. Jadi kau harus mempersiapkan diri."

Setelah mengatakan itu, taksi yang Lovro tumpangi melaju kembali. Meninggalkan Yuuma, berdiri di bawah konstelasi. Tersenyum.

Tentu, tentu. Dia akan mempersiapkan diri dan jadi lebih kuat lagi.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

kritik dan saran yang membangun amat dinanti


End file.
